


Gotham City Heroes

by Batfan98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan98/pseuds/Batfan98
Summary: Scootaloo was an orphan filly whose always wanted to be a hero and save others. One day, her life changes as she gets sucked into the DC universe and ends up in Gotham City. She gets rescued by the Bat-Family as Batman volunteers to take care of her. Scootaloo sees this as her chance to become a hero and honor her parents' memory and maybe even have a father figure. (Takes place in between seasons 4 and 5 and inspired by the father and daughter like relationship Bats and Scoots shared in 'A Dark Knight For Equestria'.) Batman: property of DC comics. My Little Pony: property of Hasbro. Environment of Gotham City is heavily influenced from the Arkham games. It's a mix of the 60's and modern day.
Comments: 1





	Gotham City Heroes

The multiverse. It consists of many worlds. All of which are so different from each other and spoken in some ways. One of these worlds was a universe just like our own. It took place in the 21st century and they had cars, buildings, houses, people, you name it.

Now you might be wondering what made this world so different; what makes it different are the unique people on it. Sure, everyone is unique, but these type of people would stand out among others. They were called superheroes and they were what protected this world. But this story doesn't focus on them; instead this story will focus on someone who is not native to this world. This is her story.

There was often trouble in Gotham City, some of it was caused by normal criminals like gangsters and thieves and some of it was caused by criminals outside the norm, which people call the Rogues Gallery, due to them being so different from the average criminal. One of which had a group of people working on a machine within a warehouse. The machine resembled a metal door frame and had cords hooked up to a consol where a man in a lab coat bad been working.

"This transporter better work" he grumbled "otherwise that hunchbacked freak and those other people are gonna get it."

The man looked back over at two ninjas behind him.

"You two," he pointed "stand by the transporter and make sure whatever comes out doesn't escape."

The two ninjas obeyed and walked over to the machine as they unsheathed their katanas and stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything.

The man at the console typed in the codes and pushed in random coordinates to a world for the machine to lock on. He then put his hand on the lever; his eyes now set on the door frame looking machine as he pulled the lever back. Lights lid on the machine it made a wooshing sound and suddenly a blue vortex appeared.

The man was about to cheer for his victory until he noticed the console screen show an energy heat signature coming. He looked back at the portal, waiting for some kind of sureal and unworldly creature to be brought before him. He then noticed a small dot coming hurdling forward. As it was getting closer, it appeared as an orange blur and it sounded like it was screaming from traveling through worlds.

The strange figure then fell into the floor with a thud. The ninjas took a step back forward and remained in their battle stances. The man at the console was confused by the creative's appearance. It appeared to be a small horse with orange fur and a purple mane and tail. What surprised this man the most was that it had small wings on it's back. Was this a pegasus?

The creature emitted a tired groan as it sat up on it's hind legs and rubbed it's forhead with it's fore leg as if it were an arm. Intersting, this creature appears as if it's intelligent.

"What the hey happened?" the pegasus spoke in a female voice that sounded like she was around the age of ten.

The lab coat man was taken aback by this and so we're the ninjas, but they still kept their positions. The pegasus slowly opened her eyes and they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What the?!" she got up on all four legs. "Where am I?! What is this place?!"

The orange pegasus then looked up and saw the two ninjas and stared wide eyed at them for a moment before letting out a loud scream. She tried to run in the opposite direction, but then she felt something wrap around her back leg and hold her up in the air.

One of the ninjas held her as she tried to squirm and break free. She tried kicking the ninja's chest, but there was no use. The ninja was more irritated than in pain as he pointed his sword at her throat, making her stop and gulp.

"It works" said the man in the lab coat, a smile growing. "I can't believe it, it actually works!"

"Where am I?" asked the young pegasus, her voice quaking with fear. "Who are you people?"

The man looked her "I am Doctor Thomas Jenkins and you are in a different dimension on the planet Earth."

The pegasuses eyes widened "Earth?! As in the world where humans exsist?"

Jenkins rubbed his chin "It looks as if you have knowledge of our world." He speculated "I'll ask you questions later, for now" he looked at the ninja carrying her "take her to the cell."

The ninja did as he was told as he turned and left down a hallway while he held the filly upside down on one leg. He opened the door when he reached the cell and tossed the filly in there. She made an oof when she made contact with the floor as the door closed.

The pony quickly got up and started banging on the door. "Let me out!" she yelled "Let me out right now!" she remained doing that for several moments until her pounding on the door was starting to get weak and she laid her forehead on the door as she whimpered.

The filly turned around and layer her back on the door as she cried in her hooves. How in Celestia's name did she come here? Why did she come here? What were those humans going to do to her?

Her crying immediately stopped when she heard a foot step in the darkness. The filly stood on all fours "Who's there?" she tried to sound like she wasn't afraid, but her nervous facial expression betrayed her. "S-s-show your self."

The foot steps came closer as the filly saw who they belonged to. A human who had blonde curly hair and a few warts on his face apppeared in the light emitting from the window on the door.

The filly fell on her hind legs and scooted backwards in fear, hitting the door. Seeing that she could not get out of this one, she closed her eyes and brace herself for the inevitable. But it never came.

The filly hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that the human didn't harm her and unlike the other human, his face had a look of pitty. The filly was about to say something, but she felt the door pushed forward, hitting her against the wall.

"Ow..." she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

The orange furred filly peeked her head over the side of the door and got a good look at her cell mate. He appeared to be bowing in a slouching posture with a humped back. The filly then saw another human wall in and set a bowl of soup on the floor.

"Eat up, freak," the human said "it's gonna be the last thing you'll ever eat now that we're done with you."

The filly then saw the human turn around and wall out the door without noticing her. She fell forward when the door slammed shut, causing her to emit an "Oof!"

She used all four of her legs to raise her from the ground as she stood up and looked at the hunchback. He looked at her for a moment, then at the bowl of soup before he picked it up and walked over to the filly. She scooted back, afraid of what this human might do and vibrated as she shook with fear.

What she didn't expect was that the human didn't harm her like she thought. Instead, he was holding out the bowl of soup in front or her as if he was trying to give it to her. The filly looked at the soup bowl for a moment, then at the human.

"Wait," she said "you're...not gonna hurt me?" she was confused, yet the expression on her face showed she was alert.

The human nodded and still held out the soup bowl. The filly didn't know about this, but she was starting to get hungry and this human was offering her food.

"Okay," the filly sat down on her haunches and crossed her forlegs over her chest "what's the catch?"

The human shook his head and reached his arm holding the soup out further as if he were trying to say 'There is no catch, I just want you to eat.'

The filly thought for a moment and then hesitantly took the soup and placed it on the floor in front of her. She stood up on all fours and leaned her head to the steaming yellow soup. She inhaled it's smell and it smelled apatizing. She sipped the soup and the yummy taste spread across her tastebuds. She now took several slurps from the soup until she was all done.

She looked up at the human with a small smile.

"Thanks."

The human lightly smiled and gave a single nod.

The filly rubbed the liquid from her mouth and sat on her haunches. Why was this human so silent?

"Can you talk?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

The human shook his head.

"How come?" the filly asked.

The human could use sign language, but he didn't think this filly could understand.

The filly realized she couldn't get an answer from him and felt awkward for asking the question.

"Um," she rubbed her arm, trying to think of a different topic. "I'm Scootaloo." she smiled.

The human smiled and gave a nod. Scootaloo took that as him saying 'It's nice to meet you, Scootaloo.'

"Sir, we've arrived." said a man at the controls in the cockpit of a helicopter.

"Good." said the man in the passenger seat. He was wearing a green suite with a cape of the same color. His black hair had a hint of white and he carried a sword kept in his cutlass. This man was unlike other people, for he has lived for over six hundred years. Literally.

His name was Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon's Head, the leader of the League of Assassins. He was an old foe to the man who protected Gotham, yet he has the same goal as his enemy: to stop crime. One would think he was on the right side, but his actions say differently. He believed the perfect way to stop crime was to bring death on those who commit any criminal action. And so that's what the League of Assassins is for: to wipe out crime from within the shadows.

Gotham has always been his target; the crime rate was always high and something had to be done. Perhapse destroying the city so it can rebuild into a new would help. Not everyone believed this though; some believe that the city won't have to be destroyed and just fight the crime from within.

He knew someone who has this belief; someone who he wanted as his successor and be leader of the League and stop crime for him. However, he's always refused to join by his side, which disappointed him. However, now wasn't the time to focus on that, now was the time to focus on the machine he wanted built.

This machine was thought up by a scientist, Dr Thomas Jenkins, who used to work at S.T.A.R. Labs, but was fired for using the company's resources. This machine would create a portal to another dimension; Ra's got word of Jenkins' experiment and hired him to build the machine. He agreed, because this was his life's work.

However, Ra's had other plans for this machine. He wanted to use it to wipe out crime on other worlds and bring an end to it on not just Earth, but other worlds as well. The League escaped with the unfinished machine, but they had no mechanics to working on it. Most of their old mechanic engineers we're unable to escape and we're arrested. They had Thomas Jenkins, but one person wasn't enough to finish the machine quicker. It was then that they kidnapped mechanic engineers who worked at Wayne Enterprises, one of which was Harold Allnut.

They were held in captivity for about a week and just recently, Dr. Jenkins, just contacted Ra's and told him that the machine was complete. Now it was time to witness this machine's workings.

As the helicopter landed outside the warehouse, Ra's unbuckled his seat belt and slid the door open. Dr. Jenkins and four ninjas waiting for him as they bowed in respect for their leader.

"Doctor," said Ra's "you've said that the dimensional transporter was finished?"

Dr. Jenkins nodded "Yes, sir. Please come with me?"

Ra's followed as Jenkins led him into the warehouse. Once they were in, Ra's was greeted by the sight of several ninjas bowing to him. Ra's continued to follow Jenkins as he took him to where the machine was.

"Here it is," he said. "With this, we can travel to any dimension and start your goal there."

"Excelent," Ra's said. He was delighted to hear the transporter was finished, but his tone and expression remained stoic. "I wish to see it function."

The Dr. noded and was about to type in the coordinates, but was startled by a small object that was thrown at the console. Ra's quickly turned his attention to the object, it was black, metal, and had the shape of a bat...

"Detective," Ra's turned his head to the direction of where the batarang came from and saw the man he wanted as his successor. Batman.

Batman spread his scalloped cape as he landed firmly on his feet. The several ninjas unsheated their swords and stood in a fighting stance. Batman glared at Ra's.

"Where's Harold?" he demanded.

"Oh please, detective," the Demon's Head unsheathed his sword "you should not have come here alone. Now you will die."

"Who says he's alone?" a voice called up.

Ra's looked up and saw Red Robin and Batgirl jump from above and landed on their feet next to Batman. Red Robin had his how staff ready and Batgirl stood in a fighting stance.

"Very well then," Ra's pointed his sword at the trio "destroy them."

The ninjas engaged and the fight was on. One ninja swung his sword towards Red Robin's face, but he reacted quick as his boe staff blocked to blow and swung the other end hard against the ninja's head, knocking him to the floor. Another ninja quickly ran up to him and tried to bring his sword against his leg. Red Robin used the lower end of his boe staff to black it and spin it to strike the ninja on top of his head, but the enemy quickly used his sword to block it. Red Robin then used the other end of his weapon to hit the ninja's stomach, making the ninja slouch forward, and his head was met with the boe staff.

One of the ninjas thrusted his sword toward Batgirl's head, but he failed as she moved her head out of it's coming direction and grabbed his arm. She pulled the arm over her shoulder and bent it hard, creating a cringey sound of something cracking and a painful scream from the ninja. Batgirl then brought a kick to the ninja's stomach, mmaking him stumble backward out of her grasp before she spin kicked across his head, sending him to the floor.

As for Batman, a ninja was giving multiple blows with his sword only to be blocked by the triangular shaped blades on Batman's gauntlets, creating sparks. The ninja had enough of this, so he swung his sword at Batman's head, but failed as Batman grabbed the sword in both palms and broke it before he made a fast 360 degree turn and hit his fist against the enemy's head, knocking him unconscious.

Another ninja tried bringing his sword down on the dark knight from behind, but he was quick to turn in his direction and grab the sword in his hand. Batman quickly brought a kick to the ninja's knee, making him fall with one leg supporting him, until Batman uppercutted his chin, knocking him out cold.

Ra's Al Ghul had known Batman for years, so he didn't need any clarification to know that he was gonna win this fight.

"It is time we leave." Ra's looked at Dr. Jenkins.

"But the dimensional transporter," the doctor pleaded "they'll get their hands on it."

"Not to worry," Ra's reached in his pocket and pulled out some kind of device with a button on it. "There is only one way to ensure that it won't fall into the wrong hands."

Jenkins' eyes widened.

"No!"

"Do not question me, doctor." Ra's held a stoic, yet warning glare.

But Jenkins didn't listen as he ran towards Ra's, attempting to grab the button. But this failed as Ra's thrusted his sword into the man's stomach. Dr. Jenkins struggled hard to breath as a sword was stabbed through him.

Ra's quickly slid the sword out, letting Jenkins fall to the floor lifeless, and pushed the button on the device. The transporter exploded into a loud boom as it was now beyond useless. Batman, Red Robin, and Batgirl were still occupied with the ninjas as Ra's took this as a time to escape to his helicopter.

The fighting went on for several minutes until Batman, Red Robin, and Batgirl were the only ones left standing. They averted their heads around the area, but couldn't find Ra's; he must've escaped.

Batman gave a long inhale and exhale before turning his attention to his partners.

"We need to free the prisoners here."

They both nodded.

"Okay," Red Robin turned to his left and pointed his finger "maybe they're down that hallway."

The three headed in Red Robin's direction to a hallway with metal doors.

"Alright," Batman turned his attention to Batgirl "Batgirl, I need you to contact Gordon. Tell him to send a squadron to our current location."

"Of course." Batgirl pressed her index finger against the communicator in her ear under her mask.

Batman then shifted his attention to Red Robin.

"Red Robin, you and I will free the prisoners."

The former boy wonder nodded and they both made their way to two separate doors on oposite walls from each other. Batman took his explosive tell from his utility belt and sprayed the bubbly substance onto the lock. He took a few steps back before pushing the button on the detonator, creating a loud BOOM!!

With what was left of the lock being covered in scorch marks, Batman pushed the door open to find a long haired woman sitting in the corner.

"Oh, thank God," she exclaimed.

"We've dealt with the people who abducted you," Batman explained "you're safe now."

Batman and Red Robin continued opening various other doors and letting the prisoners go to the entrance of the warehouse waiting for the cops. Batgirl joined in freeing the hostages when she was finished contacting Commissioner Gordon and waited outside with them for the police to arrive. Now they were down to one final door.

BOOM

Scootaloo and Harold heard what sounded like a bomb going off from their door. Scootaloo hid behind Harold's leg, startled by the sound. After a moment, the door was pushed open and Harold smiled as it appeared he was glad to see who was there at the door frame and Scootaloo's eyes widened at the sight.

Standing there was what appeared to be a human, but what surprised Scootaloo was that this human had the appearance of a bat. He wore a grey skin tight armoured suit, black boots and gauntlets with triangular blades on them and a yellow utility belt around his waist. On his chest was the symbol of a bat and over his head was a black cowl with bat ears and white eye slits and hanging from the cowl was a scalloped cape, which made it look like he had bat wings.

Harold moved his hands in a way Scootaloo did not understand, but it appeared the bat-like figure did.

"I know," he said in a gravvely voice that sent shivers up Scootaloo's spine. "Are you alright, Harold? Did they hurt you?"

Harold moved his hands again; Scootaloo had no idea what he was doing, but assumed it was some form of communication.

The bat-like human gave a single nod and turned to exit.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here."

Before he made another step he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see that it was Harold.

"What is it?"

Harold averted his head downwards and the bat-like human followed his gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of Scootaloo. When she saw that he was looking straight at her, she hid her face behind Harold's leg.

"Batman!" a different voice was heard "The hostages are..." The owner of the voice suddenly showed up and he trailed off when he took a look at Scootaloo. "...safe."

This new person had a different look. Just like the 'Bat-Man' he just referred to, he wore a bright yellow utility belt and a dark cowl, cape, boots, and gloves. Like this 'Bat-Man's' cowl, it had white eye slits, but the bat ears were missing; and on his chest was the symbol of a bird's head, rather than a bat.

A nervous gulp was heard from the filly as she gave a nervous smile. "High,"

The 'Bat-Man' looked startled, but kept his composure; however, same wasn't said for the other masked human as he took a step back with widdedned eyes.

"It talks?!" the human in red exclaimed.

The 'Bat-Man' kept his composure however and rose his head to face Harold "Do you know who this is, Harold?" he asked "After all she was in the same cell with you."

Harold nodded and moved his hands to speak in a sign language. The 'Bat-Man' seemed to understand as he nodded and knealed down on one leg to be at a perfect hight for Scootaloo.

"Hello," he said; his face and voice were stoic, yet he appeared friendly to the filly "Harold tells me that you were thrown in here twenty minutes ago."

Scootaloo nodded.

"What is your name?" the human asked.

"Uhh," the filly rubbed the back of her head "m-my name is Scootaloo."

"Do you know how you got here, Scootaloo?"

She shook her head "No, I was only taking a walk in the park when suddenly some kind of portal showed up out of nowhere and sucked me in. Then I ended up here."

The 'Bat-Man' looked up at Harold as he said something again in sign language; he lowered his head to face the filly. "Harold tells me that he and the other hostages here were forced to work on a machine to create gateways to other worlds. He believes it probably brought you here."

Scootaloo's face perked up "Does that mean that I can go home now?"

The 'Bat-Man's' face saddened as he lowered his head, causing Scootaloo to raise her eyes in concern.

"I'm sorry, Scootaloo," his voice had a sad tone. He raised his head to face her "but the machine was destroyed."

Scootaloo's eyes raised in horror; she could not believe her ears. "No." she shook her head "You're lying." her brows furrowed as she pointed her hoof "All humans lie!" she accused "Equestrian legend says so!"

Before another word was said, Scootaloo ran past the 'Bat-Man' and to the hallway entrance. There, she expected to see the machine standing there, just fine. But we don't get everything we want.

Scootaloo came to a halt as she looked to where the machine was. Or at least what's left of it. There was the bottom half of the machine, covered in black ash and smoke emitting from it.

Scoots put her hoof over her mouth as her eyes watered. "No."

The three humans came to a halt as well when they caught up with her just standing there looking like she witnessed a tragedy. They turned their heads to Scootaloo's direction and saw the destroyed machine.

"No no no no no..." she wimpered before she couldn't take it anymore as she fell on her knees sobbing.

The 'Bat-Man' and the other two humans looked at her with great sympathy. The human in red rubbed the back of his neck while the bat dressed one kept his stoic look, but still felt an emotion of sadness for the little filly, and Harold lowered his head somberly.

Scootaloo lowered her head into her tucked forelegs as sobbed. She was now stuck in an unknown world where creatures from Equestrian legend exsist and it appeared that she was never going to see her friends again. Not Applebloom. Not Sweetie Belle. Not Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack. And not Rainbow Dash.

Harold was about to walk over and comfort her until they heard the door to the warehouse open. Standing there was another human dressed as a bat, only this time it was female. Her oufit was completely black with a yellow utility belt and boots and gloves of the same color. Her bat-mask covered her whole face, unlike the 'Bat-Man's' whose mask didn't cover his chin and mouth.

"Batman," said the female human "the police have...arrived..." she trailed off when she took a look at the orange filly crying. The filly appeared to not notice the dead body lying in a pool of blood in the corner, due to her only way home being destroyed as her distraction.

The 'Bat-Man' gave a single nod as he walked I've to Scootaloo.

"Batman," said the female human "what is this?" she pointed to Scootaloo.

The 'Bat-Man' ignored the question and thought it would be a good time to answer later, for he wanted to get Scootaloo out of her before the police came in and see Scootaloo and also keep her from noticing Jenkins lying on the floor stone dead.

He knelt down on one leg "Scootaloo," he said "we need to get you out of here now."

"H-huh?" she looked up at him as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"There are police coming and I'm afraid they might panic if they see you."

"What?" Scoots raised an eyebrow "Why would they-"

"No time to explain," 'Bat-Man' interupted as he took hold of the filly.

"Hey!" she shouted as she was being lifted off the floor and held by the waist. 'Bat-Man' used his other arm to reach for the grappling gun held by the holster on his belt.

He reached it upwards as he fired a line to the open gap in the ceiling. He turned his head towards his two partners "Stay here and make sure the police tend to the hostages." He then turned his attention to Harold "Harold, I''ll send Alfred to pick you up from the station tonight and don't worry about Ace, we're taking care of him back at the manor."

Before Scootaloo could say another word, she was surprised to see that she they were being lifted off the ground with a hissing 'ZIP' emitting from the grapple.

Once they reached the ceiling 'Bat-Man' put the filly down on her hooves.

She looked up at him, furious "What is your problem?" she argued "Why did you suddenly grab me like that?"

"Because," 'Bat-Man' said "if the police saw you they would panic."

Scoots raised her eyebrow, still a bit angry "Why?"

"Because here pegasi don't exsist." 'Bat-Man' explained "A few people knowing about you is one thing, but if the whole world knows then you could get taken away and studied."

Slowly, Scootaloo's angry glare disapeared as she averted her head in thought. Pegasi didn't exsist here? And if the world knew about her, she'd be studied? This was something to take in. After processing her thoughts she looked back up at the 'Bat-Man'.

"So, ponies don't exsist here?"

"No, they do exsist," Batman explained "but they don't talk or have wings like you do."

"Hmm." Scootaloo wondered "Do unicorns exsist here too?"

The 'Bat-Man' shook his head.

"Now I have a question to ask you." he said.

"Uhh," Scootaloo averted her eyes for a second, then turned them back in Batman's direction. "sure."

"Are there stories of humans in your world?"

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not trying to guilt you, but earlier you said that there are legends that say all humans lie."

Scoots recalled back to that and lowered her ears out of feeling kinda sorry for saying that.

"Y-yeah, um, back in my world, Equis, but the country I live in is called Equestria," she explained "there are legends that say there are strange bipedal creatures called humans. You see, Equestrian legends dipect them as evil, lying, beings who only care for themselves."

"In some cases that's true." 'Bat-Man' commented.

"But," Scootaloo went on "Now I think that not all humans are bad."

The 'Bat-Man' raised an eyebrow underneath an eye slit "How so?"

Scoots just shrugged her shoulders "Eh, your friend, uh Harold was it? He was pretty much the first person in this world to be nice to me."

"I see." The 'Bat-Man' then half raised his arm as he pressed his finger against a button on his gauntlet.

Before Scootaloo could ask what he was doing, her ears suddenly caught the sound of some kind of loud roaring noise. She walked over to the edge of the roof as the sound came closer, she noticed some light coming from the inside of a forest heading their way. Then from out of the bushes came some kind of cart as it came to a halt, emitting a rough screeching noise.

Scootaloo's eyes widened at the cart. It had a black color to it and on it's front were the two light she saw. On the front there was what looked like the form of a hat's head, on the tail was what appeared to be bat wings, and it's tires were black rubber.

"Cool..." Scoots marveled at the strange cart. "What is it?"

"It's called the Batmobile." The 'Bat-Man' answered.

Scootaloo's smile widened "Even the name sounds cooler."

The 'Bat-Man' lightly smiled as he remembered his past young partners' reactions when they saw the car for the first time.

"I'm about to take you to the Batmobile so we can get out of here." Batman explained to the filly as she turned her attention to him "Can you fly?"

Scootaloo's expression saddened as she rubbed her other for leg. "No, I can't."

'Bat-Man' instantly regretted asking that question, because judging by the filly's way of answering, she was sad about that fact.

"Alright then," 'Bat-Man' said "in that case I'll have to carry you."

Scootaloo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's alright with you." He remembered how last time she didn't like being picked up like that.

Scootaloo thought for a moment until she came to her discision "Sure, but you have to let me walk the rest of the way."

The 'Bat-Man' gave a single nod before he picked up Scootaloo gently and held her to his waist with one arm and used his other to reach for his grapple gun and fire a line at the edge of the ceiling. He walked over to where his grapple hook was lunged into the ceiling surface before he jumped down, jumping on the wall on his way down.

"By the way," the filly being held spoke up "who are you?"

"Batman," he answered "but you can call me Bruce."

It wasn't long until Batman's feat hit the ground when he zipped the rope back into his grapple gun and gently put the filly down.

"Batman, eh?" Scootaloo repeated "Why do you have two names?"

Batman put the grapple gun back into his utility belt's holster. "Because it helps hide my true identity."

The two started walking to the Batmobile.

"So," Scootaloo began "are you like a superhero of some kind?"

"Well," Batman looked down at her "I'm actually a vigilante, but yes."

Scootaloo's smile brightened "That is so awesome!" she exclaimed "What's your superpower?"

"I don't have any powers," Batman corrected "but I am skilled in martial arts, science, and gadgetry."

Scootaloo shrugged "Eh, still cool. Except for the science thing, kinda makes you more like an egg head." her eyes widened when she realized what she just said "Sorry!" she said quickly "It's just that I-"

"It's okay." Batman cut her off.

When they reached the car, Batman reached for something in one of his belt pockets and took out what appeared to be some kind of small rectangular object with a red button on it. He pressed his finger onto the button and the lid of the car slid open.

"Get in."

Batman and Scootaloo then both hopped in the Batmobile before the car lid closed.

Scootaloo marveled at the various buttons on the panel before her. On the panel in the space between Batman and Scootaloo was a small screen with some kind of radio under it. Batman grasped his hands on the wheel before him and pressed his foot on the gas as the car vroomed while it sped off.

"Yaaaaaahoooooo!!!!" the filly in the passenger seat cheered.

The driving went on for fourty minutes as Scootaloo was smiling excitedly at how fast they were going. Her excitement was then cut short when she noticed that on the trail they were on, they were heading straight for a rock wall.

"Uh, Batman?"

Batman didn't reply as he kept speeding towards the wall.

"W-we're gonna hit the wall." she tried to warn, but again to no prevail.

"Relax," Batman assured, keeping his eyes on the trail's direction. "everything's gonna be fine."

They were getting closer to the wall and Scootaloo braced herself for what was about to come. But to her surprise, they didn't crash, as the wall was raised up to reveal a tunnel that the Batmobile safely drove into.

Scootaloo's worry was now fading away as when they exited the tunnel, her eyes widened in marvel at the sight of a cave. But it wasn't just any cave, it had an appearance unlike anything else. There was a giant, brown, coin sitting next to what appeared to be a green dragon with little arms and no wings. There was also a joker card hanging from the cave ceiling and there were several other Batmobiles, but with different designs and last but not least was a giant screen.

The Batmobile came to a screeching halt on a metal platform as the lid slid open, allowing Batman and Scootaloo to exit.

"Look at this place," Scootaloo exclaimed as she was amazed by the cave system around them.

Batman gave a small smile, for this filly reminded him of taking Dick, Jason, and Tim to the Batcave for the first time.

"It's called the Batcave."

Scootaloo turned her direction to Batman "This place is awesome!"

Batman kept his small smile, he was starting to grow fond of this filly.

"Alright," his smile disappeared and he was back to his stoic manner "I'm gonna go change. Then I'll take you up to the manner and show you to your room."

Scootaloo nodded as she saw Batman heading for a metal door that slid open as he stepped in, letting it close behind him. Scootaloo waited for a few minutes until the door slid open again to reveal Batman. Only this time he wasn't wearing the bat suit; instead he was wearing a pare of jeans and a sweatshirt.

The two then headed toward an elevator as they let it carry them up to Wayne Manor above.

"I should let you know," Bruce turned his attention to Scootaloo "someone else lives here too. He's not here at the moment, right now he's picking up Harold from the police station."

Scootaloo remembered earlier in the Batmobile Batman called someone on the radio, telling them to go pick up Harold.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. Thought I'd warn you that he might be a little shocked seeing you."

"Do you trust him?" Scootaloo asked.

Bruce gave a single nod "Yes. For a long time I have."

When the elevator came to a stop, the walls in front of them suddenly slid open to reveal a study room. Bruce and Scoots stepped into the study a book case slid behind them, hiding the elevator. The study had many books, standing on book cases, put in an organized fashion and a desk in the center overlooking a window which showed the beautiful, yet corrupt, city of Gotham in the distance.

On the desk stood a bust with a plack on it, reading William Shakespeare and next to it a glass case that contained a pearl necklace. There was also a fire place in the corner with a painting of two humans. Both wearing elegant attire and they seemed to be a couple. Probably some relatives of Bruce.

Bruce opened the double doors as he let Scootaloo walk past him before closing it tight.

"Oh yes," Bruce remembered something as he looked at Scootaloo "I forgot to mention that there's a dog he-"

BARK!

The two looked in the direction of the barking noise and saw a black dog running towards them. It stopped in it's tracks as it growled at Scootaloo, making her freeze in fear as she gulped.

"Ace," Bruce pointed "stand down now, sit."

The dog obeyed as it sat on it's haunches and no longer appeared threatening to Scootaloo.

"Sorry about that," Bruce apologized "this is Ace. He's Harold's dog and he's overprotective."

"Oh, uh," Scootaloo murmured "don't sorry about it. Dogs are like that."

The filly then followed Bruce as he pat Ace on the head and took her up a set of stairs. They reached a door that Bruce opened, allowing for Scootaloo to come in.

"You'll be sleeping here." Bruce said.

Scootaloo looked around the bedroom as she took in it's details. It had a bed with red blankets up against a wall with a nightstand holding a lamp next to it. Up against the opposite wall was a dresser holding some kind of flat square screen. There were also two other doors in the room, Scootaloo assumed one was a closet and the other was a bathroom, and there was a window overlooking the front yard of the mansion and the city of Gotham with the night sky.

"I'll let you get comfortable." Bruce said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Scootaloo nodded "Okay then, goodnight."

Bruce gave a single nod as he left, switching the lights off and closing the door. Scootaloo crawled onto the bed and buried herself under the covers with only her head sticking out and resting on top of a pillow. She yawned as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
